Father I'm In Love With My Step Brother
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson's father has just remarried,and her new step brother is an absolute jerk,but somehow she can't help but fall for him,and the other way around. Can they keep their love secret or will his mom and her dad find out? Rated T because there may be some sexual scenes and bad language! Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey,so since it's summer,I decided to start this new story called Father I'm in love with my stepbrother,so I'll have enough time to update all of my stories because it's summer!**

I was sitting on my couch with the remote in hand and was currently channel surfing. I _was _going to go to the mall with my best friend Trish,but my father insisted that I meet his new fiancee and her son. So instead of shopping for new clothes and shoes with Trish,I get to meet my new 'family'. My real mother died when I was 3,from cancer,and my father decided that it was finally time to get remarried,when I am now 16.

My father tells me that his new fiancee Mimi Andrews **(A/N That was really wierd for me to write,since its Mimi and Mike,but it has to be like this for the story!)**,is very kind,caring and funny,and her son Austin Moon(he kept his dad's last name)...well,maybe not so much,apparently Austin is rude and cocky...great.

I have already convinced myself that I won't like the new additions,that women will never be my mother and Austin will never be my brother,but my father told me that if I do anything to ruin it,then I will not get allowance for the next year,even though I only get about 20 dollars allowance a month,I still need it to go shopping,so I told my father that I will be the perfect angel.

"Ugh,there's nothing on TV!"I groaned to no one in particular,I clicked the TV off and ran to find my father in his bedroom,who was straightening out his shirt and pants.

"Hey sweetie,are you ready to meet your new step mom?"He asked grinning from ear to ear,I plastered a fake smile on my face and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep,totally ready"I said in a faux-cheery voice,he obviously didn't catch that it was fake,or he just ignored the fact that it was.

"Good,that's what you're wearing?"He asked staring at my outfit,I scoffed and looked down at my plain white V-neck shirt with black skinny jeans and red Keds.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? We're all technically family now,so what does it matter?"I crossed my arms and self-consciously tugged on my shirt.

"Sorry sweetie,I'm just really nervous,this is your first time meeting Mimi and Austin and I'm just worried you wont like them"He explained and tried buttoning up the top button on his button-up shirt,but his hands were too sweaty,so I walked over and did it up for him.

"Relax dad"I sighed beginning to walk out of the room,the doorbell suddenly rang and my dad zipped past me,almost knocking me over in the process,and ran downstairs to attend to the door. I gripped the railing to steady myself,before starting down the stairs again. I walked towards the front door,where all I could see was my fathers back and a little bit of Mimi's bleach blonde hair.

"Oh Ally,took you long enough!"My dad explained,I was about to explain to him that it was his fault and I had to catch my balance,but he grabbed my hand and pulled me beside him,where a women with brown eyes,long,wavy bleach blonde hair and a slim figure was standing,and beside her a boy,who I am assuming is Austin,he also had bleach blonde hair that was slightly hanging in his eyes and was kind of shaggy. He also had brown eyes,but his had specks of gold and green in them,and he had a killer body.

"Oh you must be Ally,it's so nice to meet you"Mimi exclaimed pulling me into a big hug,I let out a big "oomph" and awkwardly returned the hug.

"You too"I breathed out,considering she was squeezing me so tight I thought she would end up killing me.

She finally released me as I gulped in air,trying to catch my breath. I looked at Austin,who was wearing a black leather jacket with a white V-neck under it,wow,twinning,and he was wearing ripped jeans with black converse. He looked at me up and down,checking me out,ew,dude,you're my stepbrother.

"Ally,this is my son Austin"Mimi introduced,I gave him a slight smile and he just kept a straight look on his face.

"Hey"I say,he just nods in return and Mimi elbows him in the ribs. Me and my dad move aside so they can come in with two of their bags,oh,did I mention that they're moving in with us today? No? Well they are,and I and not too happy about that.

"Ally,show Austin to his room please"My dad smiles at me,I give my dad a nod and motion to Austin to follow me up the stairs. We have a decent sized house,it's not huge,but its not tiny. It has my bedroom,my dads (and now Mimi's I guess) bedroom and a guest room,that just has a bed in it,but that is going to be Austins room now and a bathroom with a shower on the top floor,then on the main floor it has the kitchen,the living room and another bathroom(without a shower to my dismay) and then in the basement we just have a room that you can do anything in,there's a TV down there,an Exbox 360 and a DVD player,along with a piano and other types of musical instruments.

My dad and Mimi have there own bathroom attached to their room,but unfortunately me and Austin have to share the bathroom on the top floor.

I guided Austin to the guest room and he set his bag down on the bed and looked around the white-coloured room.

"So um,my bedrooms just to the right of yours,so if you need anything,don't be afraid to come find me"I said clearing my throat and walking out of the room,I could feel his eyes on me as I walked out the room.

I sighed and walked into my bedroom. It was a usual teenage girls room,a desk in one corner with my bed leaning up against one of the walls and I had a keyboard leaning up against one of my other walls. I had a guitar in one of my corners and I had posters of Taylor Swift,Queen,The Script,Coldplay and Demi Lovato covering my red walls.

I sat down at the bench in front of my keyboard and started to play a song I recently wrote,yes,I am a songwriter.

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,_

_But something 'bout it felt like home somehow._

_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,_

_And you still got it in your drawer even now._

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._

_We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._

_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_

_And I can picture it after all these days._

_And I know it's long gone,_

_And that magic's not here no more,_

_And I might be okay,_

_But I'm not fine at all._

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street._

_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me._

_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red._

_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_

_And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team_

_You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me._

_And I know it's long gone_

_And there was nothing else I could do_

_And I forget about you long enough_

_To forget why I needed to..._

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._

_We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,_

_And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up._

_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise._

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest._

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

_'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

_You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_

_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well__**(1)**_

I finished with a sigh,and just sat there,until I heard clapping behind me. I whipped around to see the one and only step brother from hell,Austin Moon,smirking at me.

**Finished! I hope y'all liked it! I really like this idea,sorry about such a bad first chapter! **

**(1) All too well by Taylor Swift,as some of you may know,I am a HUGE Swiftie,I love her! So there will probably be some more Taylor Swift songs used in this story! Please R&R!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey,thanks for all the reviews And follows/favs,hope you enjoy the next chapter! I know this chapter doesn't have many cute auslly moments,in fact,it probably has none,but it will come my friends.**

**Also,I was wondering if you wanted me to get Auslly together soon or later on in the story.**

"You're good,I'll give you that" Austin said pointing at me,he wandered into my room and looked around,touching everything he managed to get his hands on. I scoffed and waited for him to say something,but when he just kept his eyes wandering around my room,I finally decided to speak up.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as nicely as I could manage,wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot with him.

"nope,I just decided to wander the house a little bit,you know,get a feel for the place" he shrugged nonchalantly,I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And do you have to do that by touching everything you see?" I asked aggravated,he nodded his head in a "duh" kind of way,before his eyes caught sight of my guitar in the corner. He sauntered over,starting to study it a bit. He strummed a "G" note,followed by an "E" note.

"Go ahead,play _my _guitar" I dead-panned. He just shrugged off my tone and started playing a random tune while taking a seat on my bed.

"sure,make yourself at home" I said sarcastically,then hesitantly stood from the bench and joined him on the bed,a few feet away of course.

"You know this is a pretty nice guitar,where'd you manage to get one of these?" He asked raising a brow,should I be offended or?...

"My dad happens to own a music store" I snapped and folded my arms over my chest. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright,Alright,I'm sorry,no need to get your knickers in a twist"he complied,I groaned and punched him in the shoulder...hard.

"OW!" He squeaked,my eyes widened at how girly he sounded at that moment. Dammit,should've had my cell phone out. I giggled uncontrollably while he just sat there with his usual grimace,only making me laugh harder.

"Get out of my room you creep" I said once my laughter finally died down,he sighed but obeyed and walked out of my room,looking over his shoulder once more.

Dinner time

"Austin,Ally time for dinner!" I heard Mimi shout up the stairs. Me and Austin exited our rooms at the exact same time and raced down the stairs,pushing and grunting on the way down. He pushed me and my side banged into the railing.

"OW!" I screeched "you jerk!"

"Please,if anyone started that it was you _princess" _He spat,I glared at him and continued down the stairs. When we reached the dining room,my father and Mimi were already sitting at the table with the food set in front of them.

Me and Austin shared one last glare,before sitting down beside each other at the table,ONLY because we were forced to.

"Okay,this is our first dinner as a family,I would like to make a toast,to family!" My father exclaimed,raising his glass,Mimi repeated "To family!" While I muttered "kill me" and Austin muttered "make it stop".

My father and I clinked glasses,then I clinked glasses with Mimi,and when me and Austin clinked glasses,he used so much force that both glasses smashed into a billion pieces AND my water went all over me and Austin's coca-cola went all over him.

"Eeeeeep,asshole!" I screeched,he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey,if that was anyone's fault,it was yours!" Austin argued and stood up. He had at least a foot on me,if not more,but I would not back down. I folded my arms over my chest and glared up at him,he happily returned the glare. Mimi and my father sat in their seats looking amused,oh how I wish I could just smack Austin across the face right now. I groaned and stomped off and upstairs to my bedroom.

I pulled my soaking wet,now SEE THROUGH shirt off and unclipped My bra and took it off. I grabbed a new bra and slipped it on,then began to walk towards my closet to look through all my shirts.

"Well" I gasped when I heard a voice "as much as I enjoy this view,I doubt your father would be glad to hear that you were stripping in front of your step brother,would he?"

I scrambled to grab something to cover the top half of me,and finally decided on a leapord print snuggie,which luckily was resting on top of my bed. I scrambled to retrieve it and quickly slid it on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screeched,he smirked while looking at my frazzled state.

"Mom wanted me to come apologize to you,I argued at first,but now I'm kind of glad I obeyed" He said licking his lips and eyeing me up and down,I walked over to him and started smacking him in the chest.

"Shut up,Shut up!" I ordered"You're not supposed to talk about me like that,we're step-siblings"

"Well,if we weren't,what would you do?"He asked seriously,I shook my head at him and turned around,marching away from him.

"We are" I mumbled,I heard him follow behind me and a few seconds later,I felt a hand grip my wrist and pull me towards him.

"But if we weren't" He repeated,I shrugged and wripped my wrist from his grip.

"I don't know" I muttered,he sighed and walked out of my room,slamming the door behind him making the dream catcher on my door handle shake.

I sighed and continued staring at my dream catcher,confused as hell.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A& A&A&A&A

_DingDong_

"I got it!" I screamed,I ran downstairs and to the door. I opened it to find my best friend Trish smiling at me. She hugged me quickly then walked into my house,handing me her purse on the way.

"Gee thanks,just what I've always wanted" I muttered and hung the Marc Jacobs purse up on a coat hanger. The only way she managed to get one is by not getting anything else for two birthdays and two Christmas's,that's the deal she made with her parents.

I followed her into my living room where Austin was sitting watching Sunday Morning cartoons with a bag of chips in hand and the television remote in the other.

"Ugh,could you not find anywhere else to eat like a pig? I hear theres a barn 10 miles north of Miami and that they always welcome new _animals"_I remarked,Austin gave me a look as if saying "_haha so funny" _and turned his attention back to the television. I rolled my eyes and looked at Trish who was glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"So you must be the stepbrother" Trish declared,Austin glanced at her,then back to the television once again.

"Yeah" He replied nonchalantly,I walked over and stood in front of the television,making him glare at me while I just smirked at him.

"Trish,this is Austin,Austin this is Trish" I introduced them properly,Austin gave Trish a forced smile,then tried to look around me and at the television.

"Whatever,let's go upstairs Trish" I said and started walking up the stairs,Trish trailing right behind me. We walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Gurl your step brothers hot" Trish smirked, I shuttered and shook my head quickly. How could she think Austins hot? I mean yeah he's got a nice body,nice hair,nice eyes-Allyson where are you going with this?

"Ew no" I said,trying to convince her and myself.

"Come on,you gotta admit it,he may be a pig,but he's definately got the looks of a tumblr model" She declared,I rolled my eyes and shook my head,not saying anything else. I laid back on my pillows and stared at my white ceilings.

"You know,I think we should do something"

"We are doing something" I replied smirking,Trish hit me lightly on the shoulder. I sighed and was about to say something,when we heard the doorbell ring again. Me and Trish glanced at eachother,before standing up and racing downstairs,but unfortunately,Austin already answered the door.

"Hey man,whats up? Come in" We heard Austin say,then in walked a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes,with freckles dusting his face. He definitely had an...interesting sense of fashion. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt with red jeans and red suspenders,along with red clown shoes. I recognized him as Dez Worthy,he goes to our school. Me,Trish,and Dez all go to Marino high school,Austin will be going there starting tomorrow.

"How do you two know eachother?" I asked looking back and forth between Dez and Austin.

"We used to go to camp together,I just lived on the other side of Miami Ally,not England" Austin exclaimed,I shrugged and then noticed Trish and Dez glaring at eachother.

"Uh,you guys,what's up with the glares?" I asked them,they both ignored me.

"Freckle-face" Trish muttered,crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes even more at the ginger-haired male.

"Oompa-loompa" Dez argued back,Trish growled at him and went to jump on him,but I grabbed her arm before she could cause any physical damage to the poor boy.

"I take it you two don't like eachother all that much" I declared,Austin gave me a "Duh" look while I just waved him off.

"Bozo here was my science partner last semester" Trish mumbled,smacking the back of Dez's head. My mouth made a "O" shape and then I pulled Trish far away from Dez so she wouldnt hurt him again.

"Okay well,as much as I love this fun friendly talk, I'm bored,so Dez come on,lets go upstairs" Austin said and motioned for Dez to follow him,when Mimi walked out of the kitchen.

"Mom,I thought you went to work today?" Austin asked suspiciously,she shrugged.

"I took the day off to unpack everything,why dont you 4 all go out for ice cream or something? Get to know eachother a little bit better" Mimi suggest,me and Austin immediately start to refuse,when Mimi holds her hand up,silencing us.

"Go,I want you to spend some more time together,Ally's friend..." Mimi trailed off,realizing she didn't know Trish's name.

"Patricia de la Rosa,but please call me Trish" Trish said and Mimi nodded.

"Ok,well Trish and Dez can go as well" Mimi finalized,me and Austin looked at eachother,before hesitantly nodding.

Stupid Step Brother.

**Thats it for the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Review :)**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Wow,16 reviews on chapter two? You guys rock!**

"Austin!" I screeched as he splashed water in my direction. Me,Trish,Dez and Austin were all walking along one of the many beaches in Miami.

"Could you not be a jerk for 5 seconds?!" I groaned,he shook his head and smirked at me. I continued walking and talking with Trish,until I felt someone come up behind me and lift me up bridal style.

I yelped in surprise and,once I realized the person who lifted me up was Austin,I started kicking and screaming. Who knows what he'll do with me? He walked into the water until he was thigh deep on him,and glanced down at me. I looked up at him curiously,before finally realizing what he was planning to do. I shook my head rapidly,and started smacking at his chest.

"Austin don't even-" I was cut off by my mouth filling up with water. I sat in shock for a few moments,before resurfacing and standing up as quick as possible. I wiped my eyes,trying to get the water out of them.

Once my vision returned,I tried to find Austin. I looked around the water,then found him already back on the shore,hunched over and clutching his stomach in laughter.

I made my way back to shore,and when I got there,I crossed my arms at the sight in front of me. Austin,Dez AND Trish were all laughing as though they just witnessed the funniest joke in history. I understand Dez and Austin laughing,but Trish? Some best friend she is.

I pouted and whined.

"Cmon Ally,you know this is funny" Trish reasoned, I tried to keep my pout,but my lips quirked upwards a little bit into a smile.

"Okay,fine,it's kind of funny" I hesitantly said and giggled slightly. I looked up and caught Austin's gaze. He smiled slightly and I looked away.

"Let's get some ice cream" Trish suggested,we all nodded in agreement and walked towards the nearest ice cream shop. We walked through the door,and I saw a sight I really did not want to see.

"Trish" I started,gently hitting her on the arm to get her attention "Dallas is here"

"Where?!" She asked frantically,her eyes darting around the ice cream shop looking for said boy. I pointed at the table where he was currently sat,across from him was a blonde haired blue eyed girl,tapping away on her Iphone 5.

"Who's dallas?" I jumped. I almost forgot that Austin was even here. I started debating on whether or not I should tell him about the whole Dallas thing. It's not exactly something I love to talk about.

"Uhh just someone from my past" I tried to give him a silent hint that I did not want to talk about it,but apparently he didn't get the hint or decided to ignore it,because he gave me a questioning look.

"Fine,but I want to get out of his eyesight first" I told him quietly,hoping Dallas wouldn't hear and look this way.

"Fine,Dez,Trish order for us?" he asked the two,who were quietly bickering like an old married couple. They stopped bickering long enough to agree,then me and Austin made our way towards a booth.

"So Dallas,who is he?" Austin asked,I looked down for several seconds,before lifting my head once again to return his gaze.

"Ok,well,last year me and Dallas dated,it was great,or at least I thought it was,5 months after we started going out,I caught him in the music room,sucking faces with Cassidy Smith,the most popular girl in school" I explained,trying to hold back tears as I relived the heart breaking memory.

"oh" Oh? That's all he can say after I just explained all that to him? I scoffed and grabbed my ice cream from Trish,who had just arrived at the booth with Dez.

I started eating my fruity mint swirl ice cream and savoured the taste of it.

"Ally?" I heard an all too familiar voice ask,I froze and looked up. It was Dallas,who else would it be?

"Dallas,hi" I greeted awkwardly,he seems to think that I have just forgotten about all that's happened between us. On the other hand, I remember it all too well. You probably recognize that,it's the name of the song I was singing the other day,yes,it's about Dallas.

"Hey,funny seeing you here" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and I could tell the girl he had latched to his arm was confused.

"At an ice cream shop? Everyone comes here" I stated,he glance down at the ground before raising his head an staring at me,then at Austin.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing at Austin,who was in the middle of eating his ice cream cone. Austin looked up from his cone and glanced at Dallas. I kicked him under the table and gave him a look. He looked from me to Dallas,then a look of realization dawned on his face.

"He's just a guy..." I trailed off,I don't want Dallas to stick around much longer,so I'm not going to give him much information.

"Really? Never would've noticed" Dallas sarcastically remarked. Austin's glare darkened on the brunette boy.

"Well,have you noticed that nobody wants you here?!" Austin snapped,I raised my eyebrows at him in curiosity. I'm kind of surprised that he's being so protective of me.

"_Have you noticed that nobody wants you here?"_Dallas mocked,I have a feeling that Austin would've jumped up and punched the boy right then and there,if it weren't for Dez who was sitting on the outside side of the booth,making it impossible for Austin to get out unless he climbs over Dez.

"Just get out of here and leave me alone" I snapped,crossing my arms and glaring at him. He looked surprised,and I understand why. I've never snapped like that before,especially to Dallas.

"Fine,but you can mark my words,you and your little boyfriend will regret this" Dallas glared at us,I was about to correct him and say Austin wasn't my boyfriend,but Dallas was already halfway out the door.

"Why would you even go out with that guy in the first place?" Austin asked glaring at the spot that Dallas was recently standing in. I shrugged my shoulders and sank down in my seat.

"I don't know,I think I thought he was different back then" I replied and glanced at my now almost melted fruity mint swirl ice cream,avoiding Austin's gaze.

**Finished chapter 3! I know this chapter was kind of boring but I wanted to introduce dallas before it was time for Austin to go to Marino highschool. Can you get me 15+ reviews for the next update?**

**Ready,Set,Rock! **

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the wait,but I've been super busy this past week,and my laptop crashed,so Im writing this on my iPod,there may be some mistakes!**

_BeepBeepBeep_

I groaned slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Stupid alarm clock. I shifted around in my bed a little,before sitting up and rubbing my eyes with my hands,trying to rub some of the tiredness out of them. I climbed,well more like tried to climb but failed,out of my bed,but not before tripping on my sheets which happened to be wrapped around my feet.

"You're not very graceful in the morning are you?" I jumped at the voice,not knowing that Austin was even there in the first place.

"What are you doing in my room,get out!" I ordered and whipped a pillow at him,which came down with me in my fall. He easily caught the pillow and threw it back at me,hitting me in the face.

"Me-ow,someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,mom wanted me to tell you that breakfast is going to be ready in half an hour" Austiin told me,then retreated out of my room.

I stood up from the floor and picked out my outfit. Then I went into the bathroom Austin and I shared,and went to lock the door,but couldnt,considering there was no lock.

"Austin! Why the hell isnt there a lock on our bathroom door?"I shouted out the bathroom door and down the stairs.

"Uhhh...I broke it!" He replied sheepishly,I sighed and closed the door. I quickly showered and changed into the clothes I laid out.

I was wearing blue skinny jeans,a blue and white floral shirt and white wedges. My makeup was done just naturally,with a little bit of brown eyeshadow and some mascara.

I ran downstairs to find my dad,Mimi and Austin all sitting around the table eating eggs,bacon and pancakes for breakfast.

"Morning Ally-gator" My dad said smiling at me,I waved and dished up my breakfast.

I sat down next to Austin (again because I was forced to). I poured some syrup on my pancakes and watched in disgust as Austin downed his 5 pancakes in 50 seconds flat. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Ally,you and Austin are going to walk to school together today,and you can show him around a little bit" my dad said,I spit out my orange juice all over my dad in shock,and he gasped and stood up.

"ALLYSON" Dad boomed and me and Austin burst out laughing,and I could tell Mimi was trying to stifle her laughter,but was failing.

My dad started laughing along with us,then excused himself to go get changed into clean clothes. I finished my breakfast and grabbed my shoulder bag.

"Come on Austin,let's go! Bye mimi,bye dad!"I called,Austin grabbed his back pack,slinging one strap onto his shoulder.

"okay,bye mom!" he called,we walked out the door and onto the sidewalks of Miami drive**(1). **

"So,how many other friends besides Trish do you have?" Austin asked,I glanced at him,trying to find the reasoning behind the random question.

"Umm 6 other really close friends named Cassidy,Elliot,Steve,Natasha,Chris and Scarlett. Chris and Scarlett are dating,Steve and Natasha are dating and Elliot and Cassidy are dating " I answered,he nodded and stuck his hands in his jeans pockets.

"So...Are you dating anyone?" he asked hesitantly,I shook my head.

"Nope,after the whole Dallas thing I haven't really been able to trust very well" I sighed and looked down at my feet. The rest of the walk to school was silent,with the occasional sound of the wind blowing.

"Ally!" Trish screamed and waved frantically at us when we arrived at school,I made my way over to her and the rest of my friends who were standing beside her.

"Hola" I greeted walking up to them,with Austin trailing slightly behind.

"Hey als,who's this?" Chris asked. Chris has dirty blond,almost brown hair,sea blue eyes and a muscular build.

"Guys this is Austin,my new step brother,Austin,this is Cassidy,Elliot,Chris,Scarlett,Steve and Natasha" I pointed at each one,who all waved at Austin.

"Well,I have to show austin around,I'll see you guys later" I waved and me and Austin walked away from the group.

"They seem nice" Austin said,I nodded.

"They are" I confirmed and we walked into the school side by side. When we were walking down the main hall,Austin told me he needed to use the washroom, so i took him to where the washrooms are. He left my side and walked into the boys washroom.

I was just standing there,when I felt dizzy all of a sudden,I walked over to a row of lockers and leaned against them,since its early still,the hallways are pretty much deserted. My legs started shaking,and I couldnt hold myself up any longer,so I just collapsed onto the cold floor.

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell,but I couldnt look up at him,my head felt like it weighed a billion pounds. My eyes started closing,and it looked like the television when its out of range,all grey and fuzzy.

All I heard right before I blacked out,was Austin calling my name over and over again.

**That chapter sucked! Sorry its so short,next chapter will be better and longer,I promise! The first one to tell me where I got Chris,Scarlett,Steve and Natasha from,gets a shout out! i dont own austin and ally or any of the characters! Just the things you dont recognize!**

**17+ reviews for the next update please?! :D**

**(1) I dont know if thats a real street,but if it is i dont own it!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N wow you guys are fast! Not that im complaining or anything!**

**Jessica in this chapter and the next chapters is DanseChick,and im not sure if shes old enough to drive,but It goes well with the story!**

**Shoutout to Frenchie12 and R5auslly,since only two people knew,you both get shoutouts! I did get them from the Avengers,I LOVE the Avengers!**

"Ally,please wake up" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and was looking into brown orbs with golden specks in them,I only know one person with those eyes.

"Ally?" Austin asked,perking up slightly. I slowly sat up,and thats when I realized I was still in the hallway,and I was in Austins arms.

"W-what happened?" I asked looking around,there was only a few other people in the hallway,and they were all stopped dead in their tracks,looking at me with worried eyes.

"I dont know,you just passed out" Austin replied frantically,I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

"We should get you to the hospital,have a few tests done" Austin stated and stood up,with me still in his arms. I was still kind of dizzy,and I felt incredibly tired. Austin walked to the nurses office,but before we walked in,Chris and Scarlett ran over to us.

"What happened to her?" Scarlett cried,Austin shrugged.

"I don't know, but we need to find a way to get her to the hospital" Austin replied,glancing down at me.

"Did you say you need a ride?" Someone said from behind us,Austin turned around,which turned me around as well.

A girl with short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes was standing there with her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

"Uh,yeah,why? And who are you?" Austin asked,pulling me closer to him,probably because I was slipping out of his arms.

"Jessica,Im new,but I couldnt help overhearing that you need a ride" She said pulling car keys out of her jacket pocket.

"Yeah,we do,but you have to go to class dont you?" Austin questioned,Jessica nodded.

"Yeah,but i'll just have my parents call in and say I was helping out someone,now are we going or not?" She asked,Austin hesitantly nodded and followed Jessica out to her car.

"I'll lay Ally across my lap in the back seat" Austin said and carefully placed me in the back seat,then he hopped in right after me.

Picking me up once he was in the car,he laid me across his lap.

"Austin,I'm fine,honestly" I sighed tiredly, he glanced down at me,then turned his gaze straight ahead again.

"No you're not Ally,if you were fine,you wouldnt have passed out" Austin argues,I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes for the rest of the drive to the hospital.

"We're here" Jessica said after a few minutes of silence,Austin reached over and opened the door to the back seat,while Jessica got out and ran to our side,holding me steady while Austin got out of the car.

"So what happened?" Jessica asked on the walk into the hospital.

"I dont know,she just passed out randomly,she was fine before I went into the washroom,but when I came out she was collapsed" Austin explained to her,she nodded and we made it to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Um yeah,my step sister here passed out in school,and we brought her here because she woke up before we called the ambulance" Austin told the lady,she nodded and typed a few things in on her computer.

"Name?""Ally Dawson" I replied sleepily leaning on Austins shoulder,she nodded and motioned towards a small waiting room.

"A doctor will be with you momentarily" She replied,Austin and Jessica brought me over to some chairs,and Austin sat me in his lap.

"Ally Dawson?" A man in a white lab coat,who im assuming is the doctor,asked walking through the automatic doors.

"Right here" Austin said and lifted me up once again,and carried me into the room that we followed the doctor into.

"Ok,so I'm just going to take a few tests" The doctor explained,I nodded and Austin set me down on the bed in the room.

The doctor did a few tests,then came back with the results.

"Ok Allyson,what I believe that we have here is Narcolepsy" The doctor explained,I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I dont know what that is..." I replied trailing off at the end.

"Well basically,you didn't pass out,you just fell into REM sleep,and the reason you couldn't move your muscles is because of cataplexy,which can occur if you have narcolepsy,but I am going to send you to a sleep specialist to confirm if you have it or not" He explains,I nod.

"Okay,whatever" I replied,he excused himself to go call my dad and Austin turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked,I shrugged and looked down at my feet,swinging them back and forth. He hesitantly walked over and stood in front of me,opening up his arms,inviting me in for a hug. I glanced at him,before reluctantly hopping off the bed and walking into his arms.

"Your dad is going to be here soon,and everything is going to be fine" He whispered into my ear,I nodded. Then pulled away and turned to Jessica.

"Thanks" I slightly smiled at her "for everything"

"No problem" She replied grinning at me and dismissing me with a wave of her hand.

"Ally are you ok?" My dad asks frantically walking into the room. I nod as he pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"Dad Im fine,just kind of having trouble breathing,considering you're squeezing me really really tight" I breathed,he quickly let go and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Im going to go fill out some forms the doctor needs,so i'll be back in a few minutes,and im taking both of you home" He said pointing at me and Austin.

"Okay dad" I replied and he walked out of the room.

"Well I should probably get back to school,but i'll see you tomorrow,hopefully,if you come to school tomorrow" Jessica said and waved,walking out of the room,leaving just me and Austin.

We stood there in silence for a few moments,and I was trying to think of a way to break the awkward silence.

I can't believe how worried Austin was about me,and he was taking such good care of me In the hallway and in the back of Jessica's car.

"Hey Austin?" I asked,he looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" I said and walked up to him,wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a tight squeeze.

He immediately hugged back,wrapping his arms around my petit waist. I pulled away slightly,and we looked into each others eyes. I never really noticed how gorgeous his eyes are,then again,I've never really looked into his eyes before.

I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek,and thats when my dad walked in. Me and Austin jumped away from each other,right on time,because my dad didn't seem to notice anything,including the part where both mine and Austin's cheeks were bright red.

"Well come on kids,lets go,oh and ally,you have an appointment with a sleep specialist next monday" My dad said,I nodded quickly and ran out of the room,before my dad could notice the awkwardness between Austin and I.

I cant believe I just kissed him! Well,it was on the cheek,but he's my step brother!

_I am so screwed._

**_Ok! Thats it for this chapter! Oooooh Ally kissed Austin on the cheek! let the awkwardness begin! I dont own austin and ally or anything you recognize!_**

**_20+ reviews for the next update?_**

**_Ready,Set,Rock!_**

**_Mel :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Heres another chapter of father I'm in love with my stepbrother! Sorry for the long wait,but I sprained my ankle and I had to go to the doctors and I just really havent felt like updating! So on with the story!**

"Ally you know we have to talk about the kiss" Austin whispers walking into my room,it is currently 10:00 PM and I was writing in my book,until Austin so rudely interrupted.

"Why? It was just a kiss on the cheek" I dismissed glancing at him,he sighed heavily and walked over,ripping my book from my grasp. I gasped and reached for it again,but he held it out of my reach.

"Austin Monica Moon,give me my book" I snapped,Austin glared at me when I used his middle name,and I smirked.

"I really regret telling you my middle name" He dead-pans,I shrug.

"Paybacks a bitch,now give me my book" I growl,pronouncing each word loud and clear. He shakes his head frantically,and I stand up from my bed unwillingly.

"Pleaseeeeee" I pout,giving him my best puppy dog eyes. He reluctantly brings the book back to my height and hands it to me.

"But seriously,why'd you do it?" He asks looking me in the eyes,I look at him like I have no idea what he's talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I state innocently,he narrows his eyes at me and I smile innocently.

"You know...the kiss!" He whisper-shouts,I roll my eyes.

"It was just on the cheek,god you act as though we made out" I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows at him,he makes a grunting noise and walks up to me,grasping my face between his large hands.

"Austin,what are you-" I started but was cut off by a pair of warm,rough lips smashing against mine. I made a surprised kind of sound,but found myself involuntarily kissing back. I place my hands on his stomach,feeling his rock-hard abs over his shirt. He seems to have liked my responsiveness,because he deepened the kiss and moved closer to me and backed me up so the back of my legs hit my bed.

That was when I realized what I was doing,and took the opportunity to push him away.

"What the hell was that?!" I snapped,he looked at my bright-red angry face,and then he snapped back into reality.

"Come on,you can't tell me you didn't like that" He states arrogantly,it's true,can't argue that. It honestly felt amazing,although i'm not going to tell him that. We're step siblings,it just wouldn't work out,right?

"Austin..." I trail off,not knowing what to say next. He seems to take my speechlessness as a good sign,because he smirks egotistically and gives me a smug look.

"See,told you Ally,you like me just as much as I like you,admit it" He walks close to me again,and I would back away,but my beds in the way. I glare at him,curse him for being right.

I seriously need to sort out my priorities here,I hold my hand up against his chest,keeping him from coming any closer.

"Austin,it wouldn't work between us,maybe if we weren't step siblings it would,but we live together,what would our parents say? What would our friends say?" I state,he thinks about it,then grabs my hand that's placed on his chest.

"They don't have to know,please Ally,just give us a chance" He pleads looking straight into my eyes,I look down at my feet,keeping my gaze from connecting with Austin's puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Austin,give me time to think,please" I reply,finally looking up at him. He hesitantly nods,and lets go of my hand,and swiftly leaves my bedroom. I stare at my book that I must have put down on my bed when me and Austin were *ahem* making out,and grab it,opening it to a brand new page.

_Dear songbook_

_God I am in so much trouble! I think I have feelings for Austin! But I shouldn't! I know it's not illegal or anything,but it would be weird because we live together! It would almost be like were...a married couple "insert shiver here". Maybe I need a specialists help,otherwise known as Trish,I'll talk to her tomorrow._

_Possible song lyrics_

_-This slope is treacherous,this path is reckless_

_-This slope is treacherous,and I I I,like it__**(1)**_

I fell asleep with only one thing on my mind,and I think you can guess what that is.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A& A&A&A&A

I awoke to the sound of someone playing the guitar. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. I made sure to pull my blankets completely off of me before climbing out,wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday. I followed the sound of the guitar to Austins room and I stood,leaning against the door frame,listening to him play. His back was turned to me and I dont think he knew I was there.

_Love me,love me,_

_Say that you love me_

_fool me,fool me_

_oh how you do me_

_kiss me,kiss me_

_say that you miss me_

_tell me what I wanna hear_

_tell me you love me(2) _

He sang softly,his voice is amazing! I silently exited,so that he wouldn't know I was listening. I still haven't made my decision,and I'm not sure when I'll be able to make it. I sighed and went back to my room,picking out my clothes and going to take a shower.

_Im in so much trouble_

**Okay! Thats it for this chapter! Sorry its so short, but I'm going somewhere right now and couldn't make it any longer! But please review! I dont own anything you recognize,just the plot line!**

**Please review! Pwetty pwetty pwease :) :)**

**(1) Treacherous-Taylor Swift(dont own)**

**(2) Love me-Justin Bieber(Dont own obviously)**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey,WOW over 30 review on chapter 6?! I love you guys!Thank you so much! Anyways here's another chapter of Father I'm in love with my Step Brother**

**Btw,since Ally does have narcolepsy in this story,just pretend she falls asleep some times during the day,but i'm not going to write all the times she does,because that would be kind of boring for both me and you,soo,yeah...lol.**

**Also,if you have any random questions you'd like to ask me,ask away,I love answering questions,if it's about the story or just about me :)**

**Onto the chapter...**

Breakfast was probably the most awkward time in the history of awkward times,Austin kept glancing at me while I kept my eyes towards my plate,stabbing my eggs with my fork,not wanting to meet his gaze. Mimi and my dad were oblivious to everything,not even noticing the awkwardness between me and Austin.

"Austin,I can drive you and Ally to school this morning if you'd like" Mimi suggests,Austin shrugs and nods,and Mimi looks at me.

"Oh no Mimi,it's fine,I can walk" I say dismissively,though the only reason I don't want to get a ride with her is because Austin will be in the car as well,and just eating breakfast with him was a challenge, so I don't think I can manage a car ride.

"No Ally,if you do have narcolepsy it's not safe for you to walk to school by yourself" My dad says,I'm actually starting to get angry,so is he saying I won't be able to do anything by myself?

"Dad,I'm not letting this stupid disorder take over my life! I'll be fine!" I state,my voice rising near the end,he shakes his head and eats another forkful of eggs.

"Ally,don't argue with me" He says sternly,I roll my eyes and stand up,grabbing my bag and slipping on my black Chuck Taylors.

"Where are you going?" Dad asks standing up from the table,Austin and Mimi were watching us intently.

"To school" I say simply and open the front door,I hear my dads foot steps behind me but I run out before he has the chance to grab me. I couldn't go to school now,it was too early,but there is no way in hell I am staying in that house right now. I ran until I was at the end of the block,then slowed my pace to a walk and turned the corner.

"Ally!" I heard someone call from behind me,I could recognize that voice anywhere,and I took off running again. Unfortunately,he has longer legs than I do,and he's just faster than me. He took hold of my wrist and stopped me from running. I turn around to face him,to find his face closer than I thought it would be.

"What?" I ask quietly,Austin moves his hand from my wrist to hold my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned,looking into my eyes. I sigh and tear my gaze away from his and look down at my now interesting shoes.

"I'm fine" I lie,then rip my hand from his grip and turn away,so he won't see the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"No..you're not Ally" He argues,I sigh and turn back around,not caring if he see's that I'm crying anymore.

"Fine,no I'm not Austin! First of all,you come into my room last night and admit you like me,and trust me,I like you too,but it can't work! We both know that! And second,my dad is treating me like I'm 4 years old all because of the narcolepsy,I won't be able to do anything by myself anymore without him breathing down my neck,are you happy now?!" I snapped and groaned,placing my head in my hands. Austin stays quiet,probably not wanting to upset me more than I already am. He finally pulls me in for a hug,and I don't object. I snuggle my face into his chest and sob quietly,while he plays with my hair and whispers soothing things into my ears.

"I just...now I feel like he's going to not let me do anything by myself" I say once my sobs subside and I look up at him.

"He's just worried,like if you're in the middle of doing something and you fall asleep,it could be dangerous,depending on the kind of thing you're doing" Austin tells me,and I know he's right. I obviously won't admit that to his face,it would just boost his ego even more,and I definately do not need that.

"I know,I just...I have to learn to be able to do things on my own,even with this disorder" I reply crossing my arms tightly over my chest. Austin sighs,but then looks down at his watch,and his eyes widen.

"Crap! We have school in 5 minutes,come on!" Austin shouts,grabbing onto my hand and pulling me in the direction of school.

When we arrived at school, I was instantly bombarded with questions from my friends. I answered most of their questions, then Austin answered the rest. The bell rang and we all went to our first classes, but we still had to pick up Austin's schedule because we didn't get the chance to yesterday. Austin had Math and English with me,which were period 2 and 3,and then 1 and 4 we had different classes.

"Ally are you going to be okay?" He asked me before it was time for him to go to his first class, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Austin, I'll be fine" I reply, and without giving him time to say anything back, I walked into my first class.

**So this was kind of a filler chapter,but I have something planned that I'm sure you'll want to read in next chapter ;) So please review! They make me wanna update faster and they make me happy :)**

**Yeah so I'm jamming out to TBM songs,don't even ask me why,but I'll be singing them for the next,like,year lol. I kind of have a crush on Garrett Clayton :)**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey! Thanks for your reviews! you're all so sweet! I'll answer all of Fatflyingmonkeys1612's questions at the end of this chapter!**

**But OMG did anyone watch the TCA's last night?! I was so mad when I saw that it was Ross and Maia presenting instead of Ross and Laura! But when Laura came out with Emblem3 I was like "YES NOW ROSS CAN GET JEALOUS MWAHAHAHA" and when rocky(or should I say "guy behind Zayn") was twerking I was like "OMG YOU GO ROCKY,BAHAHAHA"! And when Miley yelled at Ross! And Lea's speech made me bawl!**

**Long rant,onto the chapter...**

**BTW R5Auslly : that was actually really close to what I was thinking haha! **

_Ringgggggg_**(lol you like my bell?)**

The bell rang,indicating first period was over and it was time to collect our stuff up and leave. I sighed and put my books into my bag,before standing up and exiting the class room.

This morning in class I fell asleep once,but since my teacher knows I have narcolepsy (or at least,thats what my doctor says I have),I didn't get in trouble for it.

"Hey Ally" Austin says walking up from behind me,matching my slow pace.

"Hey" I replied dryly,keeping my gaze forward. I noticed Austin glancing at me out of the corner of my eye,but ignored it and continued walking.

"So...how was-""Just cut the act Austin,you and I both know what question you actually want to ask me" I cut him off and quickened my pace,making him quicken his. I heard him sigh and he grabbed a hold of my wrist,making me stop and face him.

"Ok,fine,how are You feeling" He asked,I groaned and looked up at the ceiling,then returned my gaze back to Austin.

"Tired" I finally replied,just wanting to get this conversation over with. First my dad and now Austin?! How will I survive!

"That's probably a usual symptom,but just be careful,okay?" He asked,I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dad,now I have to go,or else I'll be late for my next class" I say smartly and walk away,not giving him a chance to answer.

By the end of the day,I had only fallen asleep once more,luckily not missing much of class.

Austin met me outside of my last class,and walked me to my locker so I could put my books away.

"So...how were the rest of your classes? I haven't seen you since this morning" _Yes,there's a reason for that Austin_ I thought.

"If that's your way of asking how many more times I fell asleep,The answer is once" I state and we walk out of the school doors and into the parking lot.

"Ally,I'm just watching out for you,I don't want to see you get hurt"

"How can I get hurt in a classroom?" I ask suspiciously,he shrugs and we walk down the sidewalk.

"Its possible,I don't want people to use this against you" He explains,I nod and silently indicate to him I don't want to talk about it,apparently he doesn't take that indication.

"Ally,I'm just trying to help,don't push me away" He says,I sigh exasperated and stop walking, turning to face him.

"Well stop,I don't want your help,there's nothing you can do anyways" I finalize and start walking across the street,not noticing the blue range rover heading straight for me,

"Ally watch out" Austin screams, I close my eyes waiting for the impact,but it never comes. Instead I feel myself hit the ground,but it doesnt hurt as much as getting hit by a car would. My side really hurts though,because I landed on a sharp rock.I heard the screeching of tires and the screaming of pedestrians. I turn my head to see Austin laying on the ground in the middle of a group of people,I forget about the thriving pain in my side and hop to my feet,pushing through the crowds of people who are gasping at the sight of blood seeping through my shirt.

I start sobbing when I see Austin's unconscious body with blood seeping through his clothes and on his face. I fall beside him and place his head in my lap,lightly tapping his face to see if he'd become conscious again.

"Austin!" I sob,nothing "Austin please wake up!"

"Someone call 911!" I cry,even though I knew somebody already had. I'm scared to check Austin's pulse,because if there isn't one,I have no idea what I'll do.

When the paramedics finally arrived,they pulled me off of him,but I definately put up a fight. They eventually got me to let go,and they put me on a stretcher as well,since I could barely walk because of the aching pain in my side.

When we arrived at the hospital,they told me that they Austin woke up,but he's in a lot of pain. I thanked god that he was at least conscious now. It's all my fault that he was hit in the first place. I was lifted off the stretcher carefully and placed into a hospital bed after I got stitches in my side.

Minutes later,a doctor walked in and I sat up straight,ignoring my pain.

"How's Austin?!" I ask quickly,hoping to hear good news. The doctor smiled at me,which I took as a good sign.

"Austin is fine,he just has a broken leg and fractured rib,which should heal in about 2 months,tops" He starts "But when you see him,he has cuts on his face and tubes attached to him,don't freak out,they're just for medical reasons" The doctor explains,I nod and smile at him.

"Thanks doctor,can I see him now?" I asked him,he looked hesitant,but nodded. I sat up in the bed,and slowly put my legs over the side so I wouldn't agravate the stitches. I stood up and realize I still had my bloody shirt on that has a hole in it from the rock,but i'll worry about that later.

"What room is he in? And when will my dad be here?" I asked,the doctor looked at his clipboard.

"His room is right next to yours,and your father and Austin's mother should be here in about 10 minutes,they were out of the city,so the drive here is longer" He explained,I nodded and slowly and carefully walked to Austins room.

The door was closed so I looked through the window,he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling,and I gasped when I saw all the tubes he had going into him. I opened the door slowly,trying not to scare him. He looked over at me and smiled widely,I smiled back and ran towards him.

"Hey Als" He greets as if he wasn't just hit by a car,I laugh at the fact that he can be so happy,even in the worst situations.

"Hey Austin,how are you feeling?" I ask softly,he shrugs but then winces in pain.

"Sore and Stiff,but good" He says,I try to think of a way to thank him for saving me,when I finally come up with a good way.

I lean down and softly kiss him on the lips,he immediately returns the kiss and I caress his face, gently stroking it with my thumb. His lips are dry at that moment,but I dont care at all. We kiss slowly,as though if we go any faster one of us will break,but the kiss is passionate and gentle.

I pull away slowly and Austin looks up at me with his eyes full of shock and love,and I'm sure I share the same look. I lean my forehead against his for a moment,before pulling away completely and standing up. I guess that's when Austin noticed the blood on my shirt and his eyes went wide.

"Ally,what happened?" He asked reaching out his hand and lifting up my shirt slightly so he could see the cut. I shivered at his touch on my bare stomach,and smiled softly.

He ran his finger gently over the wound and I winced,he pulled his hand away quickly and sent me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" He apologizes,I smiled and waved him off.

"Its fine" I replied and looked at all the scrapes and cuts on his face, I gently ran my finger across one of them,then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead,where one of his worst scrapes were. He smiled at me and I smiled back,we were interrupted by my dad and Mimi racing into the room.

"Ally,Austin,are you two okay?!" Mimi asks frantically and we both nod,my dad comes over to me and gives me a hug,I flinch as the zipper on his jacket comes in contact with my wound. Mimi comes over and hugs me after my dad does,and I hug back. They can't hug Austin yet,because of his ribs.

"I'm so glad you two are okay! What happened?!" My dad asks,me and Austin cast glances at each other.

"Wellllll..."

**ok! Thats this chapter done! I hope you enjoyed! I don't own anything!**

**Here's my answers...**

**Q #1:How did you get this amazing idea (the first word got cut off,so im just guessing it was how)**

**A: Well thank you for calling it amazing! You're so sweet! I was watching Clueless(which is an amazing movie btw!) and in that her and her stepbrother fall in love,so I kind of got the whole step brother idea from that,but the rest just kind of came together in my head!**

**Q#2: When can I expect the next chapter?**

**A: I'll usually update every 4 or 5 days,sometimes it may take shorter if I have time,and sometimes it may take longer if I'm doing a lot of stuff! **

**Q#3: Can you help I can't think of an idea for a fanfic?**

**A: OF COURSE! I'd be happy to help! Just PM me sometime :)**

**Q#4: When did you start coming up with such awesome story ideas?**

**A: Awww thank you! I've been writing since I was really young,whether they're songs or stories,I love doing that! I'm a song writer as well :) But ideas kind of just pop up in my head,and I'll be like "oooh that could be a good fanfic idea!" Or i'll base it off something I see in a show or movie! :)**

**Q#5: When did you first learn about fanfiction?**

**A: About a year ago! I was reading stories on youtube,and one time when I looked up on google "Austin and Ally stories" The fanfiction archive was there,and I've been obsessed with it ever since!**

**Q#6: What other shows do you like other than A&A?**

**A: The Fosters, Pretty Little Liars, The Next Step (Canadian Show), Sons Of Anarchy and NCIS Los Angeles :) These are my main ones :)**

**Q#7: What's your favourite book series?**

**A:My favourite book series has got to be Harry Potter! I'm a huge Potterhead! I also really like Marvel,I dont know if that counts as a series,but I like reading Comic Books! (They're not only for nerds btw)**

**Q#8: What's your favourite band/singer?**

**A: I LOVE R5! Rydel is my role model and the guys are all amazing! I also really love Taylor Swift,Austin Mahone,Ed Sheeran,Laura Marano,Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez!**

**Thanks for the questions Fatflyingmonkeys1612!**

**If anyone else has any questions,please ask! :D**

**Pwetty pwetty pwease review! They motivate me and I love hearing your opinions! :)**

**Ready,Set,Review! (Haha I changed it for this chapter)**

**Mel :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey,here's another chapter of father im in love with my step brother! Hope you enjoy! All questions will be answered at the bottom of this chapter! Fairly fluffy chapter ahead! Oh and I just have to say thank you so much! You're all so incredibly sweet,I love you guys!**

_Austin has gotten released from the hospital 2 days after the accident,and in those 2 days I visited him every chance that I had. Austin was ecstatic when they finally released him,I mean,who wouldn't be? The hospital is painted white,so it makes you feel depressed,it smells like anti-biotics and...doctors AND it has horrible beds! Anyways,I decided to give Austin a chance...I know what you're thinking,and trust me,I agree! But I feel like I should just give him a chance...I just don't know what my dad and Mimi would say if they ever found out..._

_Possible song lyrics_

_-I can"t decide if it's a choice_

_-Getting swept away_

_-I hear the sound of my own voice_

_-Asking you to stay__**(1)**_

_Love Ally D_

"Hey Als" Austin greets walking,well more like limping,into my room,making sure to close my door behind him. He looks...awful to say the least,he has crutches for his broken leg,and underneath his clothes he has some type of cloth wrapped around his middle for his ribs,even though I can't see that I know that it's there.

Whenever I look at him I can't help but think that it's all my fault that this happened to him,If I was paying more attention I wouldn't of been in the path of the car and Austin wouldn't have had to risk his life for me.

"Hey Austin...you should be resting" I say as he leans his crutches against my wall and sits next to me on the bed. He wraps an arm around me and I lean into him slightly,sighing in content.

"I'm fine,besides,I can rest in here" He smirks and carefully pulls his legs onto the bed and lays down properly,leaning against my head board. I roll my eyes and lay don beside him.

"Careful,or i'll punch you in the ribs" I threaten jokingly and he moves away from me slightly.

"That sounds fairly painful" He plays along,I laugh and shake my head at the ridiculous blonde laying in front of me.

"You really are stupid,you know that right?" I state after a few minutes silence,he mocks offense and pouts.

"Rude" He whines and looks away from me,I laugh and reach my hand up to where he has some stitches on his face.

"This is all my fault" I whisper more to myself then to him,I feel tears threaten to fall and look away quickly,not wanting Austin to see me crying.

"Hey,hey,hey" Austin whispers,sitting up slightly and wraps an arm around me,pulling me closer to him "This is not your fault,I willingly took that hit for you,I would do anything for you Ally"

I sigh and wipe my tears away with the back of my hand.

"I know...its just,if I was paying attention,I wouldn't have even been in risk of getting hit by a car,and you wouldn't of had to push me out of the way,therefore you wouldn't have gotten hit" I argue and look him in the eyes,he sighs and rests his head on top of mine.

_knock knock knock_

I gasp and me and Austin spring away from eachother. Austin slowly and carefully gets off my bed and walks into my closet,pulling the door closed behind him.

"Come in!" I say and grab my journal,trying to make it look like I've been writing in it the whole time. My door creaks open and in walks my dad,carrying a bag.

"I brought you some chinese food for dinner,how are you feeling?" My dad asks handing me the bag,I already had my dad on my case for the whole narcolepsy thing,now I have to have him on my case about the accident as well.

"Fine dad,and thanks" I grab the bag from his hand and pull out some chinese noodles. I use the plastic fork to twirl the noodles amd shove a big fork-ful in my mouth.

"Do you know where Austin is?" My dad asks,I panic for a split second,before playing it cool and shaking my head.

"No,No idea" I say with my mouth full,he raises his eyebrows at me and points to Austin's crutches.

"Then why are his crutches in your room?"

Panic time "Oh uh,pshh,those aren't Austin's crutches...they're mine" I lie miserably,he gives me a skeptical look.

"Oh really,whatever for?"

"Uh,well...you see...uh I,wanted to try...using crutches?" I trail off,giving a weak smile at the end, Dad gives me a look that basically says 'I know you're lying but I'll let it go this time'.

"Ok then,Well-" He was cut off by a big crash and then Austin came out of the closet,seeming as though he had just seen a ghost.

"Austin what are you doing in Ally's closet?" My dad asks suspiciously,I shoot Austin my famous 'you're an idiot' look from behind my dad. Austin smiles sheepishly and faces the closet.

"Just making sure this closet is safe...you know me,safety first" Austin lies horribly,I roll my eyes and my dad nods unsurely.

"Alright...sure,well your chinese food is downstairs on the kitchen counter" Dad says hesitantly and leaves the room. Once he's gone I close my door quickly and narrow my eyes at Austin.

"What the hell was that?! Way to be obvious!" I whisper-shout,he shrugs and walks over to grab his crutches.

"I'm getting out of here before I end up with another fractured rib" He says and limps out of my room,I groan and sit down grumpily.

_This is not gonna end well_

**Ugh this chapter sucked and its so short,but its just a filler! Please please please review! Question time!**

**Q:Will Ally help Austin with his recovery?**

**A: Yes,thats all im gonna say though ;)**

**Q: whats your favourite R5 song?**

**A: Either I want u bad or there new single pass me by! But all there songs are amazing!**

**Q: would you put an original song in one of your fanfictions?**

**A: probably not,they're really personal,but maybe later on in the future :) **

**Q: do you ship raia or raura?**

**A: Raura! All the way! Love maia,but not her and ross! I ship her and her bf ramy :) **

**Thanks to XxxMslynchxxX and amazingchloexox for the questions!**

**(1) treacherous by taylor swift**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey,sorry for such a long wait,I've been incredibly busy,I start school next week,no! I don't want to,and I'm just starting highschool...this should be fun! I also have TMJ,which means there's something wrong with my jaw causing me to have really bad headaches,jaw pain,ear pain,eye pain,facial pain,lack of sleep,and I have difficulty talking because I can't open my mouth as wide,and it hurts like...a lot! **

**Oh and if you have Instagram and like R5,could you please follow my Rydel/R5 accound called rydeltastic? I just created the account! It would mean a lot!**

"Hey Ally,Austin"Trish says walking up to us in the cafeteria. Trish has lunch with us,but Dez has it next period. All of my other friends also have it at a different period,so it used to be just me and Trish,but now it's me,Trish and Austin. I'm sure Austin wishes he had his best bud with him during lunch. I've fallen asleep twice today so far.

"Hey Trish" I reply grinning at her,all of a sudden I feel a presence that's not the three of us come and squeeze their way between me and Austin.

"Hey Austin" A dark skinned,dark haired girl that I know as Kira Starr,the most popular girl in school say flirtatiously,Austin smiles awkwardly and moves away from her.

"Hi...girl I don't know" He replies,she giggles as though what he just said was hilarious,then put her hand on his arm. I could feel my face burn up in anger and my fists were clenching and unclenching,if she doesn't let go of my man in the next 5 seconds she won't have those fake extensions much longer.

"I'm Kira,we have chemistry together" She winks,I narrow my eyes at her and tap her on the shoulder,she turns around and fake smiles at me.

"Can I help you?" She asks faux-sweetly,I nod.

"Actually yes" I start sweetly,then turn my voice sour "You can get your ass off the bench before I kick it off"

"I'm terrified,but honestly sweetie,what can you do?" She asks,I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Probably more than you think,how would you like your fake nose to be broken?" I question darkly,fear flashes over her eyes,before the coldness returns to them.

"My nose is not fake!" She screeches,causing a lot of the people's attentions to turn on us. I laugh and slap my knee as if she just told the funniest joke in history.

"Yeah,who are you trying to convince honey?" I ask smirking,she glares at me and then smirks.

"Oh yeah? Well at least my mother didn't leave me!" She barks,the whole cafeteria goes quiet and the smirk falls from my face in a millisecond.

"My mother didn't leave me,she-she died" I say,she laughs and raises her eyebrows.

"Really? That's what you think"

"I know she did,my dad told me that she died of a rare blood disease**(1)**" I say,my voice cracking.

"Well,he lied,didn't he?" She asks harshly,I look at her confused.

"What the hell are you saying?" I ask,she smirks and starts walking away.

"You'll find out soon enough" She replies,I turn back around to face Trish,who's staring with her mouth open,and Austin who just looks confused,and I shrug my shoulders.

"She's insane" I say suddenly,Austin and Trish laugh and we all return to eating our lunches. I know my mothers dead...don't I? Well,I've never been to her grave stone because my dad tells me we used to live in Boston,until my mother died,and we buried her there, then moved to Miami. I've never been to Boston,so I've never actually seen her grave stone,but my father wouldn't lie to me would he? I shake it off and finish my lunch.

The bell rings indicating the end of lunch,and this is when me and Austin have math together.

"So why do you think Kira said those things?" Austin asks as we're walking to our class, I shrug.

"I don't know,Kira's always had it out for me,she's just probably saying those things to make me feel sad" I explain,he nods.

"Why has she always had it out for you?" This boy asks a lot of questions,maybe I should just pretend I didn't hear him,yeah I'll do that. By now the hallways were clear of people,me and Austin were taking our time to get to our next class. I keep my head down,not answering his question,and I can feel his questioning gaze on me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks randomly,I stop abruptly and turn to face him,a look of confusion on my face.

"Do you have to ask?" I ask,he laughs slightly and leans down to kiss me. The only reason I let him kiss me was because there was no one in the hallways...or so I thought.

I heard a gasp and me and Austin jumped apart,looking to where the noise came from,and standing there,was the one and only,Trish De La Rosa.

**Trish's POV(possibly the only POV other then ally's in the whole story)**

I made it to my next class,and realized I grabbed my English text book instead of Chemistry. I raised my hand and Mrs Linglewood looked up from her notebook.

"Yes Trish?" She asked in her sickeningly sweet voice,I showed her my text book.

"I accidentally grabbed the wrong text book,can I please go get the right one?" I asked,she sighed and nodded,motioning towards the door. I stood up with my English text book in hand and walked out of the classroom. I turned down the hallway that my locker was in,then stopped quickly when I saw two people making out in the middle of the hallway. I was about to start walking again,when I realized I recognized the brown hair that starts dark at the top then gets lighter and lighter until it's a cararmel blonde colour,otherwise known as ombre,and the boy's bleach blonde surfer hair. I gasp and they turn to look at me,Ally's eyes widening once she saw me.

"Trish..." Ally trails off awkwardly,I cross my arms and storm up to the two of them.

"Explain"I order,she sighs and takes a deep breath.

**Ok! Finished! Please review for the next chapter to come quicker! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize! So there's two surprises in here,do you think that Ally's mom is really dead? Or do you think her dad was lying to her? I know I know! But wait...that's not coming till next chapter,so review if you wanna know! Then there's the whole Trish seeing them making out,so...I wonder how this is all going to play out...**

**(1) I don't remember if I said how her mom died, but if I did I changed It to a rare blood disease.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey,here's** another chapter of FIILWMSB! I go back to school tomorrow :( and i'm starting High School,wish me luck!**

**ChestnutLocks: Yes! Ramy and Maia are adorable together! :)**

**Guest: umm i dont know how to break a lock sorry haha**

**I love all of your lovely reviews,thank you!**

"Uh..well...you see..." I trail off smiling sheepishly,Trish taps her foot impatiently.

"Ally" She orders,I sigh and look at Austin,who's just standing there awkwardly and I inwardly murder him for not being more helpful.

"Me and Austin...are kind of...dating" I explain smiling innocently at the end,Trish gapes at us.

"Ally,what are you thinking? He's your step brother" She reminds me,I sigh and nod my head.

"I know that Trish,but...were not actually related...it's not illegal" I said and look down at my feet.

"You live together though" Trish points out,I nod but don't say anything,waitIng for someone else to carry on the conversation so I don't have to.

Trish just sighs and says "well if you're happy then I'm happy"

I grin widely at her and tackle her into a hug. I'm so happy that she accepted us,I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't of.

"Just one thing...do your parents know?" She asked raising a brow,I shook my head and she gave me a skeptical look.

"Please don't tell them,I promise we'll tell them,just not yet" I plead,Trish reluctantly nods and I smile.

"Wait,but you used to hate each other,when did this happen?" Trish asks,me and Austin share a glance.

"Basically when I found out I had narcolepsy" I tell her,she nods.

"I thought you two have been pretty close to each other since then,who knew you two were making out behind our backs" She states bluntly,I blush a deep scarlet and Austin chuckles.

"Trish" I squeal and walk into my next class,getting away from the two teenagers I left behind,one being my boyfriend and *ahem* step brother,the other being my embarrassing best friend.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

Me and Austin walked into our house after an especially long day at school,with Trish finding out about me and Austin and all. I took my shoes off and walked into the living room,where me and Austin found my dad and Mimi.

"Dad,Mimi...I thought you two were working today" I say,worried that we've been caught and they wanted to talk to us and give us a lecture.

"Oh,well we wanted to take the day off,just relax...and we are having...wait for it...A FAMILY GAME NIGHT!" Dad and Mimi say happily,me and Austin give each other weirded out glances and slowly start to walk out of the room.

"Oh no you don't Allygator,you're playing games with us tonight" Dad says and I stop abruptly,and see out of the corner of my eye Austin slowly heading up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Austin,if I'm playing,you're playing" I order,he's about to argue when I give him a glare and he comes back into the living room obediently.

"Great,so what should we play first?" Dad asks me and Austin,we sigh and decide to go along with it.

"Monopoly""Scene it!" Me and Austin say in unison,glaring at the other for not agreeing.

"Were playing Scene it!" I say sharply,Austin crosses his arms and gets closer to me.

"No,we're playing monopoly" He says in the same tone of voice,I shake my head stubbornly and cross my arms.

"Uh uh,no,we're playing scene it" I reply,Austin and me are having a stare off,when dad finally decides to interrupt.

"Guys! We'll play scene it first and then monopoly" My dad reasons,me and Austin nod and I go to grab the game. We're playing Harry Potter scene it**(1).**

I come back to the living room and pop the DVD into the player and grab the remote. I also grab my journal for something to do during my plays and card questions for other people.

We sometimes do teams and sometimes do singles,tonight we're doing singles.

"Alright Ally you'll go first,then Austin,then Mimi,then me" Dad says,we all nod and I roll,I get an all play And the number 5.

_Italics: what the question and her answer is._

_Which Hogwarts student is in the Crystal ball?_

_I could only see a blurry figure at first,then it made itself into a more recognizable figure,and once I saw the platinum blonde hair I knew exactly who it was._

_"Draco Malfoy__**(2)**__!" I squeal and once the figure is in full clarity everyone knew I was right._

"Lucky Guess" Austin mumbled and I smacked him on the chest. I grabbed my journal and started writing in that while Austin did his my play. I move my piece 5 places before writing.

_Possible song lyrics_

_-And all we are is skin and bone_

_-Trained to get along_

_-For ever going with the flow_

_-But you're friction_

I smile thinking of Austin as I write down those lyrics. I look up to see that it was now Mimi's turn and she got an all play.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

I leaned back on the couch when we were finally done with monopoly. Austin won Monopoly (that's probably the only reason he even wanted to play,because he would win) and I won Harry Potter scene it. Everyone was resting now,that was one intense game of monopoly. We all has glasses of water to cool us off from that game.

"Hey dad?" I ask,just remembering now what Kira said in the cafeteria that same day.

"Yeah?" I hesitate before asking the question that could possibly make him mad.

"Is mom really dead?" I ask quickly,way to go Dawson,way to go,claps for you.

"What do you mean?" He asked now having his full attention on me.

"Today...I was told by someone that mom wasn't actually dead" I reply,choosing my words carefully.

"Who told you that?" He asks,I sigh and place my journal on the table.

"Kira Starr"

_Smash._

**_All done chapter 11,I love you guys,you're the best reviewers ever! If you didn't understand what the ending was,it was lester dropping his cup. I don't own anything you recognize!_**

**_(1) This is the best game ever! I LOVE Harry Potter!_**

**_(2) I have this really unhealthy crush on Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton,it's not even right! He's so cute!_**

**_Please Review! They make me happy happy happy! :)_**

**_Ready,Set,Rock!_**

**_Mel :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey,here's another chapter of father im in love with my step brother!**

_Smash_

My dad drops his glass of water and the glass smashes on the hard wood floor as water goes everywhere. I gasp and pull my feet up on the couch so I don't get glass in my feet.

"Dad!" I shout,he looks stunned as his eyes bulge out of his head. My reaction probably looks similar to his,as Mimi and Austin sit back and watch in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Dad asks me through gritted teeth,I shrink back into the couch.

"Kira Starr...she told me that mom wasn't actually dead" I say silently,not wanting to anger him even more,I don't even know why he is angry.

"Ally,before I tell you something,you have to understand I did this for you" Dad starts,at my nod he continued "Your mom...she left when you were 2"

"W-what?"I whimper, not believing what I was hearing. I feel Austin secretly put his hand on my waist for support,but it's still not noticeable for Mimi and dad to notice.

"She left me,left us" He corrected "There was another guy,he didn't like children,and she liked him better then you and I,so she left"

Do you ever get that feeling where your heart just stops,and you feel like you'll never be happy again? Well that's how I felt. Not even just because my own mother left me (which was quite a bit to take in) but also because my own father kept it a secret from me.

I stand up quickly shaking my head,my dad opens his mouth to say something but I just continue to shake my head,signalling for him not to say anymore. I race upstairs and into my room,slamming my door shut. I climb under my covers and sob into my pillow. I hear someone knock on the door,but I ignore it,assuming it's my dad,and I really don't want to talk to him.

My door opens and the left side of my bed gets weighed down and someone lays next to me. I pull my head off of my pillow and look up,my face streaked with tears and my hair going everywhere. Austin's laying there staring at me with eyes full of worry,and I wrap my arm around his torso and place my head on his chest as he strokes my hair with his fingers.

I stopped crying several minutes later and breathe in Austin's scent,a fresh summers breeze. I looked up at him so my chin was just resting on his chest and I could look up at him.

"I-I just can't b-believe he didn't tell me that my mom left" I sniffed,Austin looked down at me and smiles softly.

"He just didn't want you to hate your mom" Austin replies quietly,I guess trying not to upset me. I sigh and my eyes start to close,and before I know it,I'm asleep.

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

I woke up and realized,to my dismay,that Austin was no longer there. I reached onto my bedside table and grabbed my book and pen,and wrote down some lyrics.

_~Your name has echoed through_

_my mind_

_~and I just,think you should_

_~think you should know_

_~That nothing safe is worth the drive_

_~And I will,I'll follow you follow you home_

I placed my book back on my bedside table and climbed out of my bed. I walked out of my room and to Austin's room,I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Austin opened it. He smiled at me and moved out of the way for me to come in.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him,he closed the door behind us.

"Because I was worried that if your dad walked in,he would've asked a lot of questions" He explains,I nod and was about to say something else when we heard shouting downstairs. Me and Austin glanced at each other before racing out of his room and down the stairs,where I found a woman standing at the front door arguing with my dad and Mimi. The lady standing there looked to be about 40 and she had a slim figure and dark brown hair. Everyone stopped their yelling when they saw me there and the lady at the door gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ally,you got so beautiful" She cries,and starts walking towards me,no matter how much my dad and Mimi didn't want her too.

"Umm,thanks,do I know you?" A look of hurt crossed her eyes as I asked her that question,but then returned to her usual look of happiness.

"Allyson,I'm Penny,I'm your mother"

_Everything went dark._

**Ok! So that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Didn't expect Ally's mom to be in this huh? Well she is! And she'll be causing quite a bit of trouble! Series finale countdown starts this chapter: 8 chapters left!**

**I don't own anything you recognize!**

**Mel :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently,I have whiplash :( I got it from a roller coaster! Like,what? Aren't roller coasters supposed to be fun! Anyways,onto the story..**

"Ally,Ally wake up" I open my eyes to find Austin,dad,Mimi and...Penny standing over me. I shoot up and jump out of my bed,backing as far as I can away from her.

"Stay away from me! You left me!" I say,backing into the wall of my bedroom. A look of hurt crossed her face and she dropped her head in shame.

"I know...but Ally that was the biggest mistake of my life"

"Allyson,only family and friends get to call me Ally" I spit,she sighs in defeat and nods.

"So why'd you come back? Did the douche that you left us for leave you?" I ask crossing my arms,She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"No,I left him...I want you back Ally" She says,I gape at her.

"You're kidding me right?..you left me! You left us! You didn't want me!" I cry,she shakes her head.

"Of course I wanted you Ally! You're my only child! But..I had to make a decision! I was young!" She shouts,I slowly slide down the wall and place my head in my hands and shake my head back and forth furiously.

"Penny,I think it's time for you to go now" Mimi says in her sweet voice,I look up and Penny sighs dejectedly but nods.

"Please just think about it Ally" She says,I nod and she walks out. I feel tears threaten to spill out of my eyes,but I refuse to let them fall. I look up and see my dad standing there looking stunned and confused,and I stand up and walk over to him,wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Dad?" I asked,he pulled away from me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll try and take me back?" I ask,he shrugs.

"I don't know,she may try,but she won't succeed,I won't let her" He promises,I nod and sit on my bed. Mimi and dad leave,leaving me and Austin. He sits next to me on my bed and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks,kissing my forehead. I nod and sigh.

"Why did she come back? We were doing fine,and then she had to come back into our lives and screw everything up again" I say lifting my head up from his shoulder.

"I don't know Als,it's kind of a coincidence since we were just talking about her huh?" He asks,I laugh slightly and nod.

"Yeah,really,we jinxed it"

He laughs lightly and squeezes my shoulder.

"I'm sure you're dad won't let her have you,and besides,you're at the age now that you can argue that you want to live with your dad" He says,I nod and stand up,holding out my hand for him.

"Where are we going?" He asks curiously,looking up at me.

"You'll see" I say and grin,he smiles at me and lets me pull him up. I pull him down the stairs and let go of his hand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad! Me and Austin are going to the store!" I yell,I hear my dad yell an "okay Ally-cat!" And we walk outside.

"So,what store are we going to exactly?" He asks,I don't answer him and keep pulling him behind me.

We arrive at the Miami mall and I pull him to Sonic Boom,I unlock the door and we walk inside,I close the door behind me. He looks around in awe at all the instruments,and I drag him up the steps into the practice room.

"Austin,welcome to my practice room" I say and open the door,the walls are lime green and there's a large yellow A (for Ally) on one wall. There was a baby grand piano in the middle of the room and two yellow bean bag chairs in one corner (for when Trish comes to sleepover and we hang out here). There s also a mini fridge up against the wall under the A.

"Woah,this is sweet" He says and looks around,walking over to the mini fridge. He pulls out a water bottle and passes me one,and me being the uncoordinated person I am,totally missed and it fell onto the floor with a thump. Austin laughs at me and I glare at him.

I pick up the water bottle and sit at the piano bench.

"I wrote this song a while ago,and I think it fits us well" I say and start playing the piano. Austin sits beside me on the piano bench and watches me intently.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_ Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_ Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_ Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_ And the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly...__**(1)**_

I quit playing the piano and look at Austin,he smiles at me and leans in. I lean in as well and when our lips touched I saw sparks,no matter how cliche that sounds.

We were cut off by my phone ringing,I pull it out of my pocket and look at the screen.

_Unknown number 989 666 7890 _

"Hello?" I pick it up and austin watches me.

"Hi Allyson"

"Uh who is this?"

"Penny"

"What do you want?"

"I want my daughter back"

I press the end button and bang my head off the piano keys.

**Ok! That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I don't own anything you recognize!**

**(1) Sparks fly by Taylor Swift,I love that song! But I don't own it :( I love T swift!**

**Mel :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey,sorry I haven't updated it a while,I haven't really had the best few weeks and I didn't really feel like updating! So so so so sorry! But I'm back now so lets move on to the chapter.**

Right now Austin is out at hockey practice (how did I not know he played hockey until now?) and I'm laying in my bed,it's been two days and Penny has been calling me non stop. I don't answer,I don't want her back in my life, I don't need her. I haven't told my dad either because I don't need his help,I need to take care of this on my own.

I grabbed my book from my bedside table and opened it to a fresh page. I grabbed the pen my dad got me from his and Mimi's honeymoon to Paris.

_See you calling again_

_I don't wanna pick up, no oh_

_I been laying in bed_

_Probably thinking too much, oh oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

_I don't reply, you know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Trying not to forget, should be easier than this oh oh_

_And all the birthdays you've missed_

_I was only a kid oh oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

_I don't reply, you know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_To me_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down, oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

I wipe the tears that somehow fell while I was writing the song. I place my book back on my side table and I open my door. I decide to go to the arena and watch Austin practice,the arena is just around the corner from my house. I walk out my door after telling my dad where I'm going and I walk to one of Miami's recreational centres. I walk inside into the arena,where I find Mimi sitting in the bleachers. I go up and sit beside her,and she turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Ally" She greets,i smile and wave.

"Hey" I reply,I scan the ice trying to find the blonde haired boy.

"What number is Austin?" I asked,she pointed to a guy skating around pylons and stick-handling,with bleach blonde hair sticking out of his helmet,who indeed was Austin.

"32" She replied,I nodded and smiled as I watched him take a slap shot.

"Ally,would you mind if I left and took care of some stuff?" She asked,I shake my head.

"No go ahead" I say and she smiles,stands up with her purse and leaves. I return my gaze back to the ice to find Austin staring at me,he smiles at me and I grin,he winks and the buzzer goes indicating that Austin's practice was over. He undoes his helmet and takes a sip of his water,shaking his sweaty hair. I climb down the bleachers and meet him when he comes off the ice.

"Hey" I smile,he smiles back.

"Hey" He replies and pulls me in for a hug,by now the rest of the team has gone into the dressing room so no ones watching us.

"You're all sweaty!" I whine,he laughs and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"You'll live" He replies,it feels good being in his arms,they're so strong and even when he has his hockey padding on he's still comfortable.

"Ally?" He asks,I nod my head.

"Are we ever going to tell our parents about us?"

**Finished! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry its so short!**

**The song is Shouldn't come back by Demi Lovato!**

**Mel :)**


	15. AN

**A/N Hey,so I'm going camping,and I won't be back for a few days! I promise I'll upload when I get back! I've been super busy this past week so I haven't really had much time to update!**

**Mel :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! Here's another chapter of fiilwmsb! Sorry it took so long,I had it written then somehow it got deleted and...yeah. **

"I don't know Austin...I mean,what would everyone think? Especially our parents" I say and pull him over to the bleachers,making him sit down beside me.

"I know,but what if they don't react like we think? What if they're ok with it?" He asks,I shake my head.

"Do you really think they'd be ok with it?" I ask skeptically,he shrugs and sighs.

"No,but it's worth a shot"' He says,I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder pad,which is actually more comfortable then it seems.

"I don't know Austin,maybe,let me dwell on it for a little bit" He nods and I pull my head up.

"You,Mr Moon,should probably go get that hockey stuff off" I say patting him on the chest,he laughs and walks into his dressing room.

"Ally?" Someone asks from behind me,I turn around and see my old camp best friend Elliot standing there with a wide grin on his face.

"Elliot!" I smile and run to give him a big hug.

"I can't believe it's you!" I scream and laugh as he picks me up and twirls me around,just like he used to.

"Oh i'm sorry,am I interrupting something?" Austin asks dropping his hockey bag and glaring at Elliot and I. Elliot puts me down and I walk up to Austin.

"Austin,this is Elliot,my old friend from camp,Elliot,this is Austin...my...erm...step brother" I introduce...sort of. Elliot smiles and sticks out his hand for Austin to shake,Austin looks at it hesitantly,before gripping it and shaking it tightly. Elliot grimaces in pain,and I glare at Austin,who retracts his hand finally and I faux smile at Elliot.

"Well it was nice seeing you Elliot,but me and Austin really need to be going" I say through gritted teeth,Elliot waves goodbye and walks away.

"What the hell was that Austin?!" I question once we're out of Elliot's earshot. He whips around to face me and marches up to me.

"What the hell was that Ally!? Just going around flirting with every guy you see? Slutting it up?!" I whimper as he says those words and run away from him with tears running down my cheeks. I make it home and ignore dad and Mimi's calls as I run up the stairs.

I hear the front door open 5 minutes after I came home and stomping up the stairs. I then hear Austin's door slam shut and I hug my pillow tighter to my chest.

_Slutting it up,slutting it up _those words kept repeating in my head and I couldn't get them out. I can't believe that Austin would say that to me.

_Teardrops in your hazel eyes_

_I can't believe I made you cry_

I wait and listen to see if he'll continue singing,and when he doesn't I sigh and snuggle into my blankets. I hear a knock on my door and wipe under my eyes so whoever it is can't tell that I've been crying.

"Come in!" I yell,the door opens and in walks Austin.

"What do you want?" I ask glaring at him.

"To apologize" He replies,I roll my eyes.

**Finished! Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next one longer,I just haven't had much time!**

**The little bit of song used in this is one last dance by R5!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
